


Near

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [13]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 096's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 12





	Near

**Author's Note:**

> 096's POV

I watch him go, then look down at the radio in my hands. I guess it's silly, but I thought he might stay with me a little longer. It's kind of nice, having him around.

The music fizzles to a stop, and I nearly drop the radio. "Mobile Task Force unit Epsilon-11, designated Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the facility. All remaining survivors are advised to stay in the evacuation shelter or any other safe area. We'll start escorting personnel out when the escaped SCPs have been recontained."

Oh God oh God oh God. Now I really do drop the radio. Okay, Larry just left, so I guess I'll just find him, right? And I'll tell him.

There are four other rooms. I pick one at random. It's Peanut's.

"Hello Shy. You come to talk?"

"Uhh, not right now? I'm looking for Larry."

"Of course you are. No one has time for talk to Peanut."

I hesitate in the doorway, "I'm not-- that's not it, it's just the guards are here and I have to tell him."

"We are safe here."

"Are you sure?"

"I sure."

"I'm going to tell him anyway."

Peanut scrapes away, annoyed. I run out. The next room is empty, and the next, mine and Mask's I guess. That just leaves one.

There he is. "Larry, the NTF are here, the radio said--"

"Shh!" Mask hisses. If a mask can glare, that's what he's doing. He and Larry were talking in hushed whispers when I came in, and I can see Doc asleep behind them. Well this is kind of important, right? NTF!

"Hey, hey, calm down," Larry says.

Calm down? "But it's Nine-Tailed Fox--"

"They can't hurt you in here, and you can stay here as long as you need." His voice is comforting, and I find myself coming closer. I feel a little better, being near him.

Larry looks up at me, and offers a smile. I find myself smiling back.

"It'll be okay, Shy. I promise."


End file.
